User talk:Thief12/Archive 5
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from July 10, 2013 to October 9, 2013. Threatment This user: User talk:50.143.117.43 hasn't threaten me with the death. Could he being blocked? It's just about the page of President of the United States. He says that Mitchell Hayworth should be included in the page. He's already noted in the Background information and notes. Could give a reply to him back, or block him? --Station7 (talk) 19:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :I happen to know 50.143.117.43, he's my brother, and he's autistic, so he doesn't mean what he says. He's harmless. If I were you I'd unblock him. ::I'm autistic too, but I don't use such a bad language. I'm not sure if Thief12 thinks that that's a good reason to unblock him. The block came out of bad behavior. But I'm not an administrator. --Station7 (talk) 07:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Brucejoel99, regardless of any condition, we can't enforce an environment where any user acts violently and others feels threatened or uncomfortable. If you or your brother have any other questions or comments, feel free to contact me. Thief12 (talk) 22:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Video Hi! I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on 24. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the 24 Wiki Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Ariana 22:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Bitch? I've looked at the page from Sergei Bazhaev and BIAN says Bitch. I think that should be removed. It says bitch working... --Station7 (talk) 09:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for spotting that! Thief12 (talk) 11:45, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos - RVM Hello! We haven't heard from you so far about these Wikia videos yet and just wanted to let you know that we'd love to share them still with your community! Please let us know what you think about putting a related videos module up for the videos on 24 from our library. If we don't hear from you by the end of next week, we'll go ahead with it. Hope to hear from you, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Internet Hey bud, long time no see, sorry for the absence. I'm trying to get back into the swing here so I figured I'd start digging around in the Special pages. You just taught me that "Internet" should be capitalized! Is this a new development or something? I can't really get a straight answer anywhere... 06:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hehe, good question! I tend to capitalize it because I see it as a proper name for something. However, the question of whether to capitalize it or not is not new. Here's a Wikipedia article about it :-D Anyway, good to see you back! Thief12 (talk) 16:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC)